iAvenge Your Death
by Maggot4040
Summary: When Carly anf Freddie find Sam murdered, they must find out who did it before their whole world falls apart.


Carly came down the stairs of her apartment building and saw her older brother, Spencer, making breakfast. Not sure what was in his hands, she sleepily staggered into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti tacos for breakfast?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed wildly.

"Spencer. I though we agreed you'd make French Toast this morning."

"Yeah, but we were out of mix."

"You couldn't have at least made regular toast?"

"Well, all I could find in the fridge was leftover spaghetti and taco shells, and I thought, well, why not, it is my speciality." Carly just rolled her eyes at him.

She ran back up to her room to get dressed and ready for the show tonight. When she was finished that, she ran back down to the kitchen, where Spencer was now _eating_ his spaghetti tacos.

"Spencer!" she called to him. "I'm going to Sam's house now!"

"Mmmm-kay." he said, his mouth full of food. Spaghetti was dripping out the sides of his mouth. Carly once again rolled her eyes at him before opening the door and leaving.

As soon as she walked out of her apartment, Freddie walked out of his, screaming back into his apartment, "Okay, Mom! I'll get the milk! Geez!"

He turned around and saw Carly standing there. "Oh, hey, Carly." he said to her.

"Freddie, I know that was just fake."

"It was not!"

"Freddie. I know you were looking out your peephole waiting for me to come out."

"So?" he said to her.

She rolled her eyes and continued down the hallway towards the stairs.

"So, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Sam's house."

"Oh yeah. _Puckett._" he replied, getting angry. Not at Carly, but at himself for asking.

Carly laughed and hit the button on the elevator at the end of the hallway. "Sure, Freddie. You coming with me?"

"Nah. I just felt like taking a walk."

"Freddie?"

"Yes." She laughed at him again as she hit the 'G' button to take them down to the lobby.

"Why are you going over to Sam's house?" he asked her.

"Well, she hasn't been answering any of my calls. I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Even though I hate her, I hope she's okay. We can't do iCarly without her."

"Is that the only reason why you're coming?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"Freddie. This is serious. You can't want her to be okay just because without her, iCarly would fall apart. The reason you _should_ want her to be alive is because you care about her, like I do. But if you wanna come along, I'm cool with that. So come on."

When she finished talking, the elevator reached the lobby and they walked off and up to the front desk.

The doorman, Lewbert, was mopping, and when they came in, he screamed, "Ah! People! I'm going to bed!" He threw the mop onto the couch by the mailbins and walked into his office, screaming all the way.

The two just shrugged and left the apartment building.

They hailed a cab in no time. In a big city like Seattle, it was easy. Quickly, they'd arrived at Sam's house.

The two of them walked in and saw no one was home. However, Sam's door was open just a bit. They walked over to it and pushed it open. It creaked when it opened. And when it opened, Carly screamed.

Sam lay right there on her bed, dead. A knife through her chest. Laying right on her bed, she's had someone come in and murder her. Murder her viciously. She started crying.

Freddie looked over to her and saw her crying. "Carly. Listen to me. It's gonna be okay. We'll make it through this. Don't cry."

Carly sniffled a little and said, "I can't stop crying. We've known each other for so long, and—now she's gone!" She continued crying.

Freddie felt bad for her, so he enveloped her in a hug, one that said everything would be fine. Even if it wouldn't.

They stayed there like that for well over 20 minutes. When they finally pulled away from each other, Carly said, "Let's go back to the Plaza, Freddie."

They got another cab that took them back to the Bushwell Plaza building. The whole way there, Carly had been laying down beside Freddie, crying and trying to stop, but not able to. Nothing could stop her from crying.

All of a sudden, something came flying through the window, smacking Carly on the head and knocking her out. Freddie looked out the window and saw pretty boy Jake Krandle surrounded by a bunch of girls, laughing.

"Hey, Freddie! Still trying to get Carly to go out with you I see!" he called out to Freddie.

The anger exploded in Freddie, and he screamed at Jake, "For your information, her best friend, Sam, just died, and you're not making it any better!"

The smiles disappeared and the laughing subsided. "Well, tell Carly I'm sorry about what happened. And just so you know, that rock was intended to hit you. Not her!" They all started laughing again.

When they reached the apartment building, Freddie paid the cab driver and started carrying Carly into the elevator and up to her apartment. He balanced Carly with one hand and knocked with the other.

"Coming!" Spencer yelled from inside. He opened the door and saw Freddie standing there with an unconscious Carly in his arms. "What happened?" he asked.

"We went over to see if Sam was alright, but she was murdered."

"What?"

"Yeah. _Murdered_. When we were coming back, a rock hit her in the head and she was knocked out."

"Who threw the rock?"

"Jake Krandle." Spencer's face became flushed red with anger. He took Carly from Freddie's arms and carried her to the couch.

"Thanks for bringing her up here, Freddie. Come on in."

He came in and walked over to Carly. "I hope she's gonna be okay." Freddie said to Spencer.

"Me, too." Spencer said to him.

_**To be continued….**_


End file.
